


Good Night

by Iridia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up to find Jean in the middle of a nightmare, the two spend the night in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant schmoop as the result of being bored in class.

Marco shifted, brow furrowed as he slowly came to consciousness. The cabin was still cloaked in darkness, the night penetrated only by the chirping of cicadas. He sat up on his elbows, searching for what woke him, and his gaze fell upon his bunkmate. Jean was curled up tight, blankets twisted around him and hand fisting the sheets in an iron grip. Marco blinked and leaned closer, catching the faint whimpers his boy was emitting. Sighing, Marco threw back his covers and crawled the short distance between their bed mats, reaching out to shake Jean's shoulder gently. "Jean," he murmured tiredly, "Jean!"

Jean jolted up, Marco's trained reflexes keeping them from smashing heads. He watched Jean scramble in panic to untangle himself from the mess of blankets, eyes wide and clouded with sleep. "Jean," Marco cupped Jean's face, turning his boy towards himself and calming him with soft swipes of his thumbs over his cheekbones. Jean's heaving chest slowed, breaths coming softer till he relaxed and slumped against Marco. The older wrapped an arm around his waist. "Bad dream?"

"Fuckin' terrible," Jean choked out into his nightshirt.

"What was it about?" Marco asked. Jean simply shook his head.

"Don't really wanna talk about it," he mumbled.

"You should," Marco reprimanded lightly, "It'll help."

Jean sat back and peeled off his shirt—which was damp with sweat—and shivered as the cool night air touched his clammy skin. Marco reached out, taking the sleeve of Jean's discarded shirt and wiping away the sheen from his friend's forehead. Jean mumbled something under his breath and Marco leaned forward, head tilted in curiosity. "What was that?"

"I said you died," Jean's tired eyes focused on his own, sorrow swimming in their depths. "I dreamt the Titans broke down the walls again and—and you died."

"Are Eren's stories getting in your head?" Marco huffed.

"NO." Jean snapped suddenly, scowling. "It's not a joke! You, y-you." Marco's heart tugged him forward as tears began spilling up and over Jean's eyes. He sat back on his knees, pulling Jean close and tucking the younger's head under his chin. "It was so _real_." Jean's voice wavered. "I found half of your body, you were just lying there on the road, no one, no one knew what happened to you."

Marco hummed quietly, hand smoothing up and down Jean's spine. "It's ok Jean, it was only a dream." Jean's body quivered with suppressed sobs. "I'm not dead, hear my heartbeat." He pressed Jean's head so it rested fully against his chest, watching with affection as his boy's sobs quieted, lulled by the steady beat.

"Promise if we have to fight, that you'll stay beside me? Promise you won't die?" Jean whispered.

"I'm not going to die Jean," Marco reassured.

"Kay, but promise," Jean's voice began to slur from exhaustion. "Promise you'll stay beside me, I'll protect you."

Marco smiled fondly down at his tired boy. "I promise, but for now how bout I protect you?" When Jean looked up at him in confusion he explained. "Let me hold you tonight and ward off all those bad dreams."

"Please," Jean mumbled, eyes beginning to droop. "Don't wanna sleep alone."

Marco helped Jean up and over back to his own bed mat, pulling Jean down to lie on his chest. Jean wiggled up till he was comfortable, forehead resting against Marco's cheek. "Don't leave me, I love you," Jean breathed.

"I'm right here Jean," Marco wrapped his arms around his boy, rubbing his shoulder. "I'll always be here. I promise." He shifted slightly and kissed Jean's forehead. "Sleep love."

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread so let me know if you spot any mistakes :)


End file.
